


último en pie

by Minkuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, algo lejos de lo que he escrito hasta ahora, dos semanas completas escribiendolo una larga "tarea", en verdad me alargué escribiendo esto, espero que les guste en verdad este esfuerzo, me dolió escribir algunas partes, nada de nada tranquilo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkuru/pseuds/Minkuru
Summary: Ellos 3 no cruzaban palabras hace poco mas de un año sumado al hecho de que no convivían en el mismo edificio ya pasado el año y medio sorprendiéndose enormemente de verse entre ellos a lo que, el primero el cortar ese ambiante fue el menor de los presentesubicado en una de las lineas temporales que estaba siendo dominada por Byakuran, situado 13 años en el futuro





	último en pie

**Author's Note:**

> en verdad me pasé mas de dos semanas escribiendo solo enste one-shot porque tenía ganas de escribir algo un poco mas gris en comparación de la etapa que esta pasando mi long fic que va todo color de rosas por el momento, bueno, no los aburro con rodeos, y los dejo con este cutre intento de algo fuerte
> 
> disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad

 

Ellos 3 no cruzaban palabras hace poco más de un año sumado al hecho de que no convivían en el mismo edificio ya pasado el año y medio sorprendiéndose enormemente de verse entre ellos a lo que, el primero el cortar ese ambiente fue el menor de los presentes

-yare, yare, es en verdad una sorpresa el verlos Yamamotochi, Gokuderachi-pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello Lambo mostrándoles a ambos una sonrisa nostálgica a los mayores recibiendo una sonrisa igual en distintos grados por parte de ambos

-totalmente es una gran sorpresa Lambo ¿qué han hecho en este tiempo que no hemos hablado?-les sonrió amablemente a sus compañeros de trabajo recibiendo un suspiro por parte del que tenía cabello plateado y la leve risa desanimada por parte del otro azabache llamando la atención de los dos mayores

-¿ocurrió algo contigo?-preguntó tanto curioso como serio el de ojos verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya que a pesar de no verse en tanto tiempo era extraño que el de cabello rizado se viera así de desanimado

-¿se acuerdan que me fui de Italia junto a I-Pin?-les pregunto sin ánimo alguno Lambo mientras agachaba la cabeza escuchando el "si" de ambos y tomando fuerzas para decir lo que quería-hace unos cuantos meses desapareció, no volvió en una semana a la casa en la que nos refugiábamos y hace un par de semanas me llegó el rumor que podría estar por aquí, por eso vine

-así que es eso...-susurró lo suficientemente audible para los otros dos llamando la atención de estos y terminando por reír con ironía junto a fastidio terminando por exhalar sonoramente pasando sus dos manos por su cabello-yo también vine aquí por escuchar rumores sobre algo y seguro tú también Takeshi, hemos sido engañado los 3

-entonces esto fue una trampa de Millefiore-razonó el moreno del grupo dando un leve suspiro viendo como el menor del grupo se hincaba y abrazaba sus piernas tratando de calmarse respirando profundamente un par de veces, lo que llevó a este a agacharse a consolarlo-tranquilo Lambo, ten por seguro que no nos atraparán, tenemos que irnos del lugar sin llamar la atención

-soy el peor hermano que puede haber, se suponía que me fui con I-Pin para cuidarnos entre nosotros pero no pude cuidarla y ahora yo caigo en una trampa enemiga-se lamentaba el de rizos estando al borde de las lágrimas pero conteniéndose solo por el hecho de que no había tiempo de aquello porque solo sería una pérdida de tiempo el ponerse a lloriquear si luego hubiera que escapar su vista estaría borrosa

-no te cargues tanta culpa a ti mismo, no es tu culpa lo que haya pasado-le consolaba con una sonrisa leve Yamamoto mientras palmeaba ligeramente la espalda del Bobino el cual parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar como recordaba de aquellos momentos de tensión

-Takeshi tiene razón Lambo, nada sacas con mostrarte así de débil, todo es por esos malditos bastardos de Millefiore y su jodida cacería-el ceño del peli plata estaba fruncido en molestia pareciendo que en cualquier momento le gritaría al menor pero la realidad era muy distante a ello, ya que se encontraba cuidando los alrededores de donde estaban para asegurarse de que no estaban en apuros para luego de un rato mirar a ambos-tenemos que movernos, si esto fue una trampa no tardarán en llegar para asegurar la zona y cazarnos si nos ven

-cierto, venga Lambo arriba, vamos a algún callejón primero, así estaremos menos expuestos-ayudó a levantarse el espadachín al menor para de este comenzar los 3 a buscar algún callejón para comenzar a trazar un plan de retirada

-por el momento... hemos tenido suerte, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir de esta forma, además no tenemos forma de escapar si no podemos usar los anillos o al menos saber cómo es la ciudad-seriamente razonaba Hayato mientras caminaba de un lado a otro cercano al otro par mientras pensaba en algún plan-nos atrajeron a los 3 a una ciudad que con suerte hemos visto antes, estamos atrapados...

-no seas así de pesimista en este momento Hayato, lo que más necesitamos es ser positivos y pensar que todo saldrá bien-le miró con seriedad el azabache mayor aunque su voz sonaba con preocupación aunque enseguida después fue golpeado con brusquedad contra una de las paredes del callejón por el de cabello plateado

-el positivismo no nos ha llevado a ningún lugar en esta guerra, la mitad de los guardianes han desaparecido luego de la muerte del juudaime-le miró con molestia y resentimiento aquel hombre mientras apretaba más contra la pared al espadachín conteniendo las ganas de golpearle, simplemente contenía sus ganas porque no era el momento apropiado de llamar la atención

-n... no es momento de pelear... te... tenemos que estar juntos... Tsuna-nii no hubiera que... querido esto-la voz de Lambo sonaba totalmente nerviosa a la par que quebrada ya que estaba al borde del llanto por el cúmulo de emociones en aquel momento lo único que recibió fue una expresión de furia por parte del mayor de ojos verdes

-es verdad no podemos pelear en una situación como esta-fruncía su ceño en queja el moreno aguantando el dolor de ser presionado contra la pared y el sentir igualmente como la funda de su katana lastimaba su espalda, pero aun así mantenía la calma llevando sus manos a las muñecas de su atacante para intentar calmarlo pero el no poder usar sus llamas por seguridad hacía aquella labor casi imposible

-le doy toda la razón a tu compañero, lo peor que puedes hacer es llamar la atención del enemigo-aquella voz en tono infantil e irónico llamó la atención de los tres alarmándose por completo ya que tenían al mismo Byakuran frente a ellos con una sonrisa tan relajada pareciendo que disfrutaba de aquella pelea interna en el pequeño grupo

Ninguno de los 3 Vongolas pudo soltar palabra alguna ya que su primer instinto fue el de buscar una forma de escapar de aquella situación, pero al notarlo, al final de aquel callejón habían soldados Millefiore mientras que por donde ellos habían entrado se encontraba aquel de cabello blanco que se complacía con aquel juego de cacería que el mismo comenzó

-¿hhmmm? Parece que quedaron sin habla, una total lástima ya que quería escucharlos pedir piedad-sonreía amablemente el de tatuaje en la mejilla aunque su tono de voz era claramente de fastidio por aquello, pasó por su cabello una de sus manos comenzando a reír con total calma-creo que es mi culpa por encerrarlos así sin darles un destello de esperanza mínimo ¡pueden retirarse ahora me encargaré de eso yo solo!

-¡entendido Byakuran-sama!-respondieron todos los soldados de Millefiore ubicados al final del callejón para marcharse de aquel lugar dándole una posible ruta de escape a los Vongola ahí presentes, los cuales aún se notaban tensos ante la situación

-vamos ya despejé esa salida para ustedes, ahora hablemos ¿dónde se ubican el resto de sus hombres?-su sonrisa cambió a una mueca que reflejaba molestia e insatisfacción, ya iba varias veces que intentaba aquello y no había resultado alguno más que evasivas pero de todas formas preguntabas que ya alguien caería en algún momento-si me dicen dónde están los restos de Vongola podría darles una muerte rápida e indolora o hasta dejarlos que trabajen para mi

-no voy a hablar con alguien como tú antes de que me digas ¿dónde está I-Pin?-el primero en coordinar palabras fue Lambo al cual le estaba ganando la ira segándolo de cualquier solución lógica del momento dispuesto a atacar al de ojos violáceos si no recibe la respuesta que quiere

-¿quien? Creo que he escuchado o leído ese nombre por alguna parte pero no me interesa si no era de Vongola-sonrió con fingida inocencia mientras hacía un además con que no había escuchado bien aquello terminando por reír divertido y animado al ver como el menor comenzó a hacer carrera contra él para embestirlo

-¡Lambo!-ambos adultos llamaron al de rizos pero este no los tomó en cuenta ambos dejaron su altercado innecesario de lado para ir a ayudar al más joven escuchándose a los pocos segundos unas detonaciones junto a la caída en seco por parte del Bobino quedando después el lugar en un silencio profundo por un largo minuto

-me parece que crees que estas en una buena posición para hacer esas cosas cuando no es así-la expresión de Byakuran junto a su tono de voz volvieron a ser de molestia y fastidio mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano derecha, en la cual sujetaba una pistola, por su mejilla quitando el rastro de sangre que salía de él-pero que pena, fue solo un pequeño rasguño

-no volveré a repetir un error así, levántate Lambo, tú y Takeshi váyanse de aquí yo les haré un poco de tiempo pero les seguiré cuando me asegure que sea tiempo suficiente-ordenaba aquellas cosas Gokudera mientras levantaba al menor del suelo luego de quitarse de encima de él y señalando el final del callejón sin quitarle en ningún momento la vista de encima al de cabellos blancos-apúrense que ese maldito puede volver a llamar a sus hombres

-no se preocupen, me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón por eso les dije que se fueran por otro lado, si no aprovechas esta oportunidad de ser el ratoncito morirás-sonrió con total malicia mientras volvía a quitar el seguro a la pistola para apuntarle al de cabellos plateados el cual tapaba el camino del líder de Millefiore para dejarles libre el camino a los otros dos

-no voy a morir por un disparo o dos, ¡largo ya!-sonrió con ironía ocultando cualquier dolor que estuviera sintiendo en aquel momento terminando por gritar al par que estaba detrás de él mientras de igual forma que el contrario, quitaba de nueva cuenta el seguro a la pistola que llevaba

-... más te vale que nos sigas el paso-con seriedad Yamamoto dijo aquello como una amenaza escuchando simplemente una risa irónica y un "púdrete" por parte del que les cubrían la espalda, comenzando su escape del lugar arrastrando en un principio a Lambo pero este reaccionando al poco rato y yéndose junto a este para no ser una carga

-sí que eres bueno fingiendo ¿no crees? Después de todo esa bala te dio en la pierna como para seguir de pie-sonrió con cinismo el de blancos cabellos recibiendo en respuesta solamente una mirada de odio por parte del de cabellos platinados-¿tanto aprecio por unos tipos a los que les hablas mal como para arriesgar tu vida? No lo entiendo, es irónico

-se nota que no sabes nada de mi como ellos lo saben, volveré con ellos, no pienso morir aquí-en ningún momento apartó la vista de Byakuran dando leves pasos hacia atrás, la razón por la que no caía y seguía de pie solo fue por el golpe de adrenalina que tuvo al salvar la vida del menor, ahora solo debía mantener la tensión para no volver a caer

-dejémonos de palabrería, ya que no eres el último puedo matarte e interrogar a los otros dos-con fastidio total estuvo a punto de disparar la pistola que él llevaba pero se detuvo al final debido a que el de ojos verdes se le adelantó lanzando pólvora al ambiente y contra él agachando la pistola sin ganas de querer correr el riesgo de crear una explosión por la ignición de la pistola con aquel polvo pero aperas hizo aquello Gokudera disparó sin cuidado alguno creando de esta forma una cortina de humo y fuego fastidiándolo y haciéndolo disparar a ciegas sin importar ya las consecuencias, una vez aquel negro humo se disipó asegurándose igualmente que no tuviera consecuencias en él se fijó alrededor encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no se hallaba nadie más que él en el callejón, riendo algo animado al ver un rastro de sangre simplemente sentándose en el suelo-comencemos con el juego, uno... dos...

-si no hubiera saltado por estar enojado Gokuderachi no hubiera tenido que hacer de guardia para que escapáramos-se lamentaba Lambo mientras recuperaba el aliento estando ya él y el moreno a salvo en un callejón apartado del que estaban con anterioridad recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza sin fuerza alguna, simplemente para que levantara la cabeza

-no te lamentes Lambo, no es culpa de nadie, ese sujeto sabe dónde tocar la herida, solo se aprovechó de nuestro dolor, Hayato solo pensó frío para poder ayudarte-le sonrió cálidamente al menor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de este para calmarlo escuchando los leves quejidos de este adivinando que aguantaba las lágrimas-va a estar todo bien, vas a ver como salimos de esta ¿sí? A Tsuna no le gustaría verte llorar

-a Tsuna-nii tampoco le hubiera gustado ver que dejé que se llevaran a I-Pin para que la lastimaran-hipaba levemente mientras pasaba la manga de su camisa por sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir recibiendo un abrazo confortable por parte del de ojos café

-no te culpes, esos bastardos de Millefiore son los que provocaron todo esto, trata de ser en extremo positivo y piensa que esto en algún punto va a mejorar para todos nosotros-zarandeó con levedad mientras reía un poco al decir aquello último recibiendo una queja y una leve risa ahogada en un sollozo por parte del otro azabache

-hablas como Gokuderachi un poco y estas imitando de pésima manera a Ryoheichi-se burló levemente Lambo una vez lo dejó quieto Takeshi y terminando de limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas restantes mostrándole de esta forma una sonrisa con algo más de confianza-se nota cuanto tiempo has pasado con él

-heh sí, creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con él, pero eso fue antes ya no hay más, dejemos eso de lado, esperemos que pueda llegar aquí junto con Kojiro-rió levemente mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus cabellos luego de haber colocado la cadena sobre el anillo de la lluvia que llevaba en dicha mano

Dos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dirigiera más palabra al contrario tanto por la incertidumbre de si el tercero había salido librado del enfrentamiento como por el hecho de que no había mucho más que decir ya que la calma en el menor se había instaurado gracias a las palabras del mayor y en aquel momento llegó aquel pequeño pajarillo el cual volvió a la caja sin oposición alguna llegando poco después el peli plata el cual sin atender a preguntar nada sobre la seguridad o la calma de alguno de ellos, golpea con fuerza al más alto en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¿por qué haces eso? Yamamotochi solo trataba de ayudar-con nerviosismo y casi al borde del grito por la sorpresa Lambo aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño en queja cuestionando a Hayato por su accionar el cual al comienzo no le dice nada pero al no ver tampoco respuesta de Takeshi se voltea esta vez a verle-dile algo, no puede tratarte así si lo ayudaste a saber dónde estábamos

-no lo defiendas por ignorancia, estamos en una guerra recuerda no puede haber ni compasión para los cercanos, los lastimados deben ser dejados atrás por el bien de todos-le reprendió con seriedad y molestia en su voz mostrando una expresión de fastidio ocultando lo más que podía el caer patéticamente por el dolor frente a sus compañeros ya que la adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar sus niveles-viste el momento en que me lastimó y aun así decidiste dar estúpidamente tú localización por darme la guía con tu caja arma

-una herida de bala en la pierna no es para considerarte carga, se puede arreglar con un torniquete y un poco de ayuda-trató de razonar con el de cabellos plateados el cual rió decaído y con ironía cojeando ya hacia la pared, dejándose caer al suelo estirando la pierna lastimada y flexionando la sana para apoyar su brazo en esta-tan... ¿tan mal esta Hayato?

-solo viste el primer maldito disparo, ese lunático disparó a ciegas irónicamente me dio el muy maldito-suspiró con molestia mientras desabotonaba el abrigo y la camisa que llevaba apartándolas para mostrar la herida de bala que tenía en el área abdominal-una herida en la pierna y otra en el estómago, por como duele esta mierda al tragar saliva, seguro es cerca o en un órgano importante, mi llama del sol es muy baja y la llama de la lluvia no aliviará ni una mierda

-tenemos que hacer algo, puede haber algo que se pueda hacer... s... si tan solo Ryoheichi estuviera aquí...-volvía a incrementar el nerviosismo del más joven escuchando inmediatamente un golpe algo fuerte en la pared dado por el puño del peli plata

-pero no está aquí y con toda la sangre que he perdido solo de la pierna ya no hay más que hacer-reprendió con fuerza Gokudera tosiendo después un par de veces cubriendo su boca con su antebrazo y al separarlo vio sangre en el abrigo que llevaba-Takeshi llévate a Lambo de aquí y tú también vete lejos, les daré el mayor tiempo que pueda

-¿estás seguro de esto? Podría llevarte en mi espalda y así marcharnos todos-daba una segunda opción Yamamoto mientras se quedaba de pie frente al peli plata para que reevaluara la situación y aceptara la ayuda

-heh... te estas ganando nuevamente un puñetazo en la cara...-sonrió como pudo con ironía y desprecio aunque no logró ni por asomo reflejar aquella emoción debido a lo débil que se sentía, llevó su mano izquierda como pudo al bolsillo de su abrigo sacando así una cajetilla de cigarros y un mechero para poder fumar pasándole con la otra mano un pequeño audífono al mayor-no te quiero ver más frente a mí, me molesta tu voz al igual que la de esa vaca llorona... tampoco me convertiré en peso muerto, moriré irremediablemente me lleves o no, así que prefiero darles tiempo a convertirme solo en un saco extra que los alentará...

-gracias por el tiempo que nos das-agachó su cabeza Takeshi al igual que se hincó recibiendo el audífono para colocarlo en su oído luego de encenderlo palmeando luego un par de veces el hombro del lastimado el cual solo suspiró desganado mientras intentaba encender el cigarro que se había pienso en la boca-lo siento, en esa ocasión fue también mi culpa, debí de haberle insistido también a Tsuna y no pensar que todo iría bien, debí de haber sospechado

-largo antes de que pierda energías golpeándote-apartó como pudo la mano de Takeshi para quitarse el abrigo y usarlo de torniquete en la pierna dejando así a la vista más fácilmente el como la camisa que tenía puesta estaba totalmente empapada con sangre y comenzando ya a manchar el suelo con dicho espeso líquido, viendo de reojo como el moreno se marchaba con el de rizos, sonriendo con ironía-suerte...

Minutos pasaron donde Hayato estuvo en completo silencio mientras miraba hacia el cielo por sobre aquel callejón viendo como las nubes ganaban el terreno dispuestas a comenzar a llover sobre la ciudad, suspiró profundamente apartando su mano del abdomen viendo como esta estaba completamente empapada de aquel líquido carmesí, las llamas de la lluvia que estaba usando hasta ese entonces ya estaban casi totalmente extintas señal de su agotamiento sumado al hecho de que ya no haría efecto en ralentizar esa hemorragia, ya solo quedaba el presionar contra la herida hasta que el bastardo de Byakuran llegara, cosa que pasó casi al minuto de confirmar su pérdida de sangre

-que completa lástima, estás totalmente solo, creí que me llevarías con tus otros dos compañeros-sonreía con fingida tristeza el albino mientras se adentraba en el callejón y miraba hacia el final de este buscando alguna pista de ver por donde se pudieron haber ido los otros dos pero al no encontrar ninguna pista volteó a ver al peli plata recostado contra la pared el cual le miraba con odio y cansancio-te dejaron abandonado parece, así son los compañeros después de todo, siempre te terminan abandonando ¿no?

-... yo los amenacé... para que se largaran de mi vista...-soltó con fastidio y complicación Hayato para toser un par de veces sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen apretando este algo más con dificultad ya que con suerte podía mantener la mano arriba confirmando con obviedad como su cuerpo se debilitaba y desvanecía, ya había aguantado mucho aquel dolor-hey... maniaco homicida... quiero saber eso que preguntó Lambo hace rato...

-¿hhmmm? Es lindo que creas que tienes derecho a preguntar pero esta bieeeen te responderé-sonreía divertido el de ojos violáceos mientras su tono era cantarín ya que se estaba divirtiendo de ver la desesperación del de ojos verdes para mantenerlo ahí ocupado-esa chica ¿cómo se llamaba?

-I-Pin... maldito bastardo... es más... dime sobre los otros guardianes... mantenía contacto con Ryohei y Chrome...-frunció el ceño mostrando más molestia que antes, aguantando el dolor que sentía simplemente para mostrarle su desagrado al que se estaba riendo frente a él

-qué curioso eres para querer saber la forma en que los maté-sonrió con ironía y tétrica malicia Byakuran mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas como si aquello fuera totalmente divertido y natural tomando un poco de aire para comenzar a contar aquello a sabiendas de que todo eso era una distracción-esos tres por quienes preguntas mantuvieron el silencio hasta el final como tú lo estás haciendo, a Ryohei-kun de un solo corte en su garganta lo maté, es más, su cabeza dejó su cuerpo para dar un paseo por los aires, Chrome-chan fue curioso, se suponía que trabajaba para Mukuro-kun pero cuando se vio arrinconada con la oportunidad de traicionar a Vongola se disculpó con alguien y rompió ese tridente que llevaba, suicidándose

-heh... es irónico que le siguiera la pista por si nos traiciona... si al final no había posible traición de la que preocuparse... enana idiota...-ironizó aquello como pudo con una sonrisa lastimera que trataba de simular una de ironía riendo a duras penas por el profundo dolor que sentía en varios ámbitos, no solo físico-ahora dime... ¿I-Pin está bien? Ella no es Vongola... no merecía que le cazaras...

-¿esa chiquilla de las trenzas? Mmm...-preguntó fingiendo demencia por aquello con una sonrisa inocente a pesar del tono burlesco que escupía con el hablar-no sé qué haya pasado con ella y poco me importa, le interrogamos y aun así no dijo nada de su "hermanito"... creo que le dije a uno de mis subordinados que la acabara, al igual que al padre de Takeshi-kun, cuando me fueron inútiles simplemente los deseché ¿no es extraño como la familia cuida hasta el final de los suyos? La lealtad basada en el miedo es mejor que esa falsedad del cariño, simplemente no entiendo como la gente cree en eso del amor, fraternidad o esas cosas absurdas

-t... tú, como lo su... ¡argh!-no alcanzó siquiera a completar su frase antes de quejarse y gritar por el dolor que sintió de repente, Byakuran sin asco alguno le pisó con fuerza la pierna lastimada a la par que se inclinaba frente a él con una mirada de molestia y burla mal disimulada

-¿cómo supe que podías estar haciéndome hablar para pasarle información a tus otros compañeros? No soy un idiota como tú, les he investigado de cabo a rabo la vida que han tenido los 8 miembros de Vongola, sabía que te pondrías de carnada por ellos, que los salvarías si corrían riesgos, la lealtad y relaciones entre todos ustedes sin fallo alguno-ya estaba totalmente cabreado y no daría más rodeos o juegos al asunto aquel, agarró del cabello con fuerza al que se encontraba lastimado para hacerle la cabeza hacia atrás mirándole de esta forma a los ojos para mostrarle que debía temerle en aquella situación-sé también que le darías el comunicador al de la lluvia porque es quien más fríamente puede pensar las cosas en una situación así sin dejarse llevar por las distracciones porque ha aprendido bien su posición, pero te diré algo que posiblemente ignoras y es que no podrán escapar de la ciudad porque tengo a mis hombres rodeando cada posible salida con la orden de matar a cualquiera que le parezca un Vongola

-hehehehe... no nos conoces después de todo... no lo conoces... unos cuantos hombres no son nada para él... los matará... sin problema alguno...-le dolía el hablar, hasta le complicaba el respirar sintiendo a cada segundo como el dolor se agudizaba más y más sumando el hecho de que el líder enemigo se encontraba cargando más aun el peso de su pie sobre su pierna lastimada, pero sin ganas de gritar para no contentar el objetivo del contrario

-¿algo más que agregar antes de matarte definitivamente?-le concedió aquello con ironía y gracia aunque queriendo saber que diría para averiguar si aquello alteraría al otro guardián lejos para poder igual acabarlo, para así poder ponerle fin a más de un Vongola aquel día si era posible pero al no haber respuesta de este, ablandó un poco el agarre de su cabello para que actuara-habla, ahora

-... creo que es... una buena oportunidad para esto... Takeshi... tú no debías disculparte... era yo... estaba molesto y no debí de echarte la culpa a ti e irme dejando a todos atrás... me cegó la molestia y no pensé con claridad... pero ahora sí... además que mi orgullo ya no haría diferencia alguna... no te dejes provocar por lo que oíste... mátalos a todos en tu camino y ponte a salvo con la vaca loca...-no soportaba ya hablar más su voz ya casi no salía en absoluto y su mano hace un rato que había dejado de hacer la suficiente presión en la herida como para cubrir la hemorragia externa, se rió una vez más del que estaba frente a él luego de aquel último comentario con sarcasmo e inhalo con complicación pero lo suficiente como para volver a hablar aunque sea un poco-... no lograrás lo que quieres... jodido maníaco

-una lástima-sonrió totalmente divertido por la situación que ocurría entre sus planes sacando nuevamente la pistola que llevaba y disparándola dos veces sin preocupación alguna, la primera dando en el pulmón izquierdo al peli plata perforando por completo este haciéndolo soltar un quejido ahogado por el dolor y la segunda dando directo en la cabeza acabando completamente con el primero de los objetivos que perseguía aquel día Byakuran, el cual se marchó de ahí caminando hacia el lado opuesto del callejón por el que había entrado a sabiendas de que tomarían los otros dos aquel camino para huir, llevándose al oído un teléfono luego de haber marcado-yo mismo acabaré con los Vongolas restantes en la ciudad, pero necesito que les bloqueen el paso hasta mi llegada, también contáctate con las tropas en Namimori, Japón, que comiencen el ataque masivo en esa ciudad de inmediato

- _Roger-_ le respondieron desde el otro lado luego de aquellas instrucciones para colgar el teléfono y caminar con total calma por el lugar para recibir un nuevo informe para poder ir a capturar a las otras dos "ratitas" de aquel juego de captura que él tenía

-no podemos ir por ningún lado ya, están patrullando-ya había pasado un buen rato desde que dejaron atrás a Hayato y justo ahora que estaban listos para salir de la ciudad se vieron rodearon en cierto grado rodeados por el enemigo y no encontraba salida posible para aquella situación

-Ya... Yamamotochi, ¿qué has oído? Te... te vez molesto desde que nos escondimos en este callejón...-se había vuelto a alterar desde hacía un rato pareciendo que nuevamente comenzaría a hipar y sollozar el más joven peli negro escuchando como el mayor chistaba levemente para calmarlo aunque él exudaba ganas de matar a alguien

-ve por delante Lambo, yo cubriré tu huida de este lugar-la voz del de ojos café era autoritaria y notoriamente molesta mientras sacaba la katana de su vaina, tirando esta última a un lado dándole a entender al de ojos verdes que mataría sin piedad alguna

-n... no puedes... no quiero quedar solo...-le rogó suplicante jalándolo de la ropa con levedad recibiendo a cambio una mirada fría y que no jugaba ante lo que decía, que no quería réplica alguna en lo que le había ordenado provocando un temblor en el cuerpo del menor ya que estaba más acostumbrado a que el contrario fuera el que le tratara bien, apretó al comienzo con algo de complicación el brazo del más alto para terminar por soltarlo-bi... bien... iré primero

Luego de aquel intento de charla Lambo se adelantó en el camino llamando la atención de quienes eran miembros de la mafia enemiga los cuales comenzaron a seguirle el paso al de risos, pero antes de poder atacarlo fueron interceptados por Takeshi

-son dos Vongolas pero solo uno parece que nos está haciendo frente, tres hombres que vayan en contra del que está escapando el resto acabemos con este-anunció uno de los hombres que ahí se hallaban pero cuando iban a cumplir con aquella orden fueron nuevamente interceptados por el de Katana-cambio de planes, solo debería tener esa espada, usen sus armas

Todos en el lugar acataron dicha orden centrándose en el moreno que se disponía a cortarles el paso activando varios las cajas arma que llevaban para acabar con él antes de ir por el que escapaba

-no tendrán oportunidad-les advirtió el azabache sacando la cadena del anillo que llevaba y sacando la caja que llevaba, antes de ser atacado activó esta, lanzándola poco después hacia arriba esquivando ágilmente los ataques conjunto y apenas toca el piso corta con profundidad y en diagonal la espalda de uno de los atacantes terminando por apuntar su katana hacia el grupo que intentaba socorrer al herido de muerte-alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder no tendrá miedo a luchar y yo no tendré piedad desde ahora que Lambo huyó

una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer en el pequeño espacio donde todos aquellos enemigos alertándolos de aquello buscando por los lados ya que habían perdido de vista al guardián de la lluvia de Vongola a pesar de haberlo tenido parado en frente, varios gritos de dolor y el sonido estrepitoso de un golpe seco de gente cayendo. Una vez esta se disipó dando paso a la calmada llovizna natural de las nubes la mayoría de los hombres de Millefiore ahí reunidos se encontraban tirados en el piso sobre un charco de sangre semi disuelto con varios cortes por el cuerpo y uno que otro se hallaba con un corte directo en el cuello casi por completos degollados

-ahh-ahhhhh lo siento si los dejo medio muertos o sin terminar el trabajo dejándolos agonizando pero no he tenido tiempo de entrenar y ustedes son mi práctica en este momento-con frialdad y un toque de ironía les advierte aquello a los pocos que van quedando con vida los cuales aún podían ver como uno que otro de sus compañeros convulsionaba en el suelo segundos antes de morir por completo

-¡aún somos más no podemos darnos por vencidos por el señor Byakuran!-alentaba uno de los hombres que se encontraba un poco más atrás del resto justo en el momento antes de soltar un grito desgarrador para poco después caer al suelo con un corte profundo desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera al lado izquierdo dejando en total silencio a todos en el lugar incluido al moreno

-no sigan perdiendo el tiempo aquí vayan por el chiquillo que se escapó yo me encargo ahora de este-advirtió el de cabellos blanquecinos señalando hacia el final de la calle donde obstruía el camino el guardián de vongola el cual aún dudaba mentalmente lo que aprovecharon los soldados

-maldición...-murmuró con molestia para el mismo queriendo ir a detener a los que se fueron tras Lambo pero fue detenido por el ataque de Byakuran, obligándolo a esquivar hacia un lado para que le prestara atención y se centrara solamente en la presencia de él-no puedo creer que acabaras con la vida de un hombre bajo tu propio mando

-te equivocas, yo acabé con alguien que estaba en mi camino, igual que tú lo hacías-comentó con ironía y gracia junto con una sonrisa que parecía tener una calma tan única y perturbarte que descolocaba mientras mantenía su guardia en alto-tan solo mira, estoy seguro de que fuiste tú el que escuchó mi conversación con el otro chico

-¿por qué... dices eso...?-preguntó extrañado mientras no quitaba su vista del enemigo a sabiendas de que si lo hacía lo pagaría caro, además debía mantener la calma que había perdido hace poco al acabar con aquello hombres

-¿hhmmm? Eso es fácil saberlo, porque yo dije que acabé con uno de tus "amigos" cortándole el cuello y tú ahora hiciste casi lo mismo con estos en una especie de venganza parece-su sonrisa cambió a una que ahora reflejaba cinismo puro mientras señalaba a todos en el lugar pero sin quitar aquella mirada de ironía del contrario el cual comenzaba a desesperarse de cierto modo

Sin ninguna palabra más entre ellos, solo aquellas miradas de odio puro por parte del miembro de Vongola y la de gracia por parte del líder de Millefiore, el primero corrió en contra del segundo dispuesto a acabar con todo aquello ahí mismo, dio un corte o al menos eso pensó cuando sintió el peso de su katana aumentar como siempre sentía al realizar aquello pero enseguida sintió un fuerte dolor que comenzaba en su hombro cerca de su yugular hasta el centro del abdomen y cuando giró levemente notó como el de cabellos blanquecinos era defendido por una caja animal de tipo dragón junto a otro en el mano que actuaba de cuchilla, de esta segunda se podía notar como la cangre caía notando de igual manera como sangraba sin parar soltando un quejido mientras apretaba los dientes

-estas un poco oxidado si pasó esto cuando escuchaba de mis subordinados que les dabas buena pelea y no salías con ningún rasguño-ironizó aquellas palabras con total sarcasmo mientras se giraba hacia donde esta Takeshi para darle la cara terminando por reír al verlo como se sujetaba el hombro en un vano intento de que el dolor disminuyera-¿qué pasa? ¿No vas a dar pelea? Y eso que en este mismo momento también hay tropas destruyendo Namimori para poder acabar con tu último aliado, y no tenía ganas de esperar tanto tiempo el matarte para luego recibir la noticia, esperar no es de mi agrado

-¿piensas que con un corte así voy a morir? Ya he recibido cortes peores que este por eso mismo no me es difícil ya salir de combates sin heridas-sonreía de lado el moreno tratando de evitar el tartamudeo por el dolor afianzando aún más el agarre a su katana soltando al final un quejido de molestia ya que aquello no estaba en sus planes pero no importaba más y tendría que seguir el combate para que al menos el bastardo frente a él perdiera la pista de Lambo

-perfecto, al menos me entretendrás unos segundas más que ese otro chico-rió calmado Byakuran mientras el dragón blanquecino que le cubría el pecho volvía a la caja y al ver el cabreo del contrario supo que logró tonar alguna fibra sensible de este lo cual aprovecharía-en verdad fue un desperdicio de tiempo y juego, era muy obvio que buscaba detener, fue igual de aburrido el matarlo como lo fue el mandar a matar a tu... ¿padre? Creo que era

-no te atrevas a nombrar a mis amigos o a mi familia-bramó con furia el moreno ignorando el dolor punzante en su cuerpo y yendo nuevamente contra el de ojos violáceos intentando esta vez una estocada directa pero al estar más cerca del enemigo este se hizo hacia un lado dando este un golpe a la katana rompiendo esta y aprovechando aquello para perforar el costado del azabache terminando por empujarlo con fuerza al suelo-mal... dito...

-parece que tienes un parecido al carácter del otro chico, es curioso, siempre oí que el guardián de la lluvia era calmado como una llovizna y no bravo como un monzón-se rió con maldad al ver la impotencia del otro al ver su espada destruida y su lado lastimado, haciéndose ligeramente a un lado por el nuevo intento desesperado por intentar darle aunque fuera un golpe-es un enorme gozo el ver como tienes tanta desesperación en este momento

-no voy a... rendirme ante ti...-le complicaba el respirar sin soltar alguna queja o alarido por el dolor que sentía, además de que su cuerpo se sentía débil y pesado pero aun así se esforzó en levantarse para darle cara a Byakuran aunque al dar dos pasos para intentar golpearlo cayó al suelo debido a que había recibido una nueva herida, esta vez su pierna derecha había resultado perforada haciéndolo soltar un grito corto, mordiendo su lengua para evitar darle en el gusto con su sufrimiento al enemigo, intentó nuevamente levantarse pero le resultaba casi imposible debido a las heridas pensando en lo doloroso que debió haber sido para Hayato el llegar de un callejón a otro separados por tanta distancia y con una herida mortal y otra en una pierna-no... Moriré fácilmente...

-esto ya es patético, pero es divertido ver como intentas levantarte en vano-volvió a reír con gracia al ver el desastre que era Takeshi al intentar sobrellevar aquel problema aunque al verle casi levantarse a duras penas, le pisó con fuerza la espalda volviendo a tirarlo al suelo escuchando un nuevo quejido débil por su parte-¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes más tan pronto?

El azabache giró levemente la cabeza para mirarle de refilón con el ceño fruncido en molestia respirando a duras penas, escuchando la risa de gracia por parte de Byakuran para momentos después sentir como algo punzante atravesaba su pecho exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones perdiendo lenta y dolorosamente la consciencia antes de caer a manos del enemigo

-quiero un informe de cómo va la operación en Namimori-Byakuran se encontraba con celular en mano exigiendo aquel informe verbal inmediatamente le respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea

-la operación va como se calculó Byakuran-sama, y aunque tenemos una pérdida de la mitad de las dos tropas de rango B ahora entrarán al ataque las dos tropas de rango A, el Vongola identificado como Hibari Kyoya está luchando en completa soledad pero se nota el cansancio que esta batalla está causando en su cuerpo y su tiempo de respuesta a disminuido como estaba previsto-informó el hombre al otro lado de la línea haciendo sonreír espléndidamente al de cabellos blanquecinos el cual felicitó a aquel hombre antes de colgar viendo como los hombres que había mandado tras el guardián del rayo de Vongola regresaban con las manos vacías, con una sola mueca de los labios los hombres se dispusieron a hablar pero ninguno se atrevía a dar la noticia

-se... señor Byakuran hemos... hemos perdido la pista que teníamos del Vongola restante...-tartamudeó el hombre que estaba más alejado de su líder esperando que no se encontrara de mal humor como para acabar con él y sus dos compañeros pero este simplemente pasó de largo de todos ellos

-no hay ningún problema con esto, ese pequeño va a ser fácil de encontrar si es como todos sus otros compañeros, por el momento ustedes, están despedidos-sonrió con total calma para detenerse un par de metros detrás de ellos extrañando a los hombres ya que un error de cálculos normalmente significaba la muerte, respondieron aliviados con un suspiro inquieto viendo como el de ojos violáceos se marchaba sin hacerles más caso alguno, lo que ninguno espero luego de aquello fue el comenzar a ahogarse en unos torbellinos de agua escuchando un poco lejos y distorsionado una risilla infantil viendo en sus últimos segundos de vida como una joven de largos cabellos azules iba dando leves saltitos detrás de Byakuran

-Byakuraaan-sonreía divertida la chica de cabellos azules mientras llamaba al contrario con tono cantarín tomando toda la atención del mayor el cual le miro con una sonrisa de calma total, preguntándole mudamente que es lo que quería-¿en serio vas a dejar huir a ese chiquillo llorón de los Vongola? No es muy propio de ti dejar huir a los ratoncitos

-tranquila Bluebell, el ataque en Japón está siendo un éxito, seguro querrá ir para haya pidiendo ayuda a su último compañero vivo, seguro se entregará voluntariamente para morir cuando descubra que es el último que queda en pie-rió animado el de cabellos blanquecinos mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a la menor la cual simplemente le acompaño en aquella risa al ver la verdad que había en las palabras del mayor

Un par de días después, Lambo se encontraba sentado en un asiento de avión cabeceando levemente mientras pasaba las mangas del abrigo que llevaba por sus ojos evitando derramas más lágrimas y esperando a que la comezón por haber llorado bajara, hubiera llegado un día antes al país pero quería confirmar él mismo que sus amigos, que sus hermanos hubieran caído, así que tuvo que esperar casi una eternidad para todo lo que pasó en menos de hora y regresó a aquel lugar confirmando lo que más temía, se había quedado casi totalmente solo, pero quedaba una esperanza de que no todo estuviera mal y por aquello ahora iba en aquel avión

-a todos los pasajeros, les pedimos que vuelvan a sus asientos y se abrochen los cinturones, el vuelo con destino a Namimori Japón se verá acortado y acabará en la ciudad más cercana por algunos inconvenientes-por los parlantes de la nave la azafata se disculpaba con los pasajeros aconsejando aquello, acción a los cuales algunos se vieron extrañados entre sí pero decidieron obedecer y seguir las instrucciones

Lambo al escuchar aquello sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago pensando inmediatamente lo peor en aquel asunto lo que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento de todo aquello junto a un escalofrío en la espalda pero al igual que el resto siguió las instrucciones para el aterrizaje y esperó en completo silencio el resto, rezando internamente porque lo peor no ocurriera. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad descendió lo más rápido que pudo del avión dejando atrás la única maleta que llevaba sin importarle nada más que el poder tener dinero en efectivo para tomar un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto y pedirle que le llevara lo más cerca que pudiera de la ciudad de Namimori si es que no podía llevarlo directo a aquel lugar. Al llegar a lo que se supondría era el límite de la ciudad que colindaba con el destino del azabache este le pagó sin problema alguno al hombre luego de bajar y sin perder tiempo comenzó su agitada carrera por aquellas calles

Lo que veía no era de su agrado, es más, le causaba náuseas y dolor en el pecho, mientras más avanzaba por la ciudad las casas y edificios del lugar se veían cada vez más desgastados y destruidos, bajó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que se detuvo por completo, las calles que conocía a la perfección por criarse en ellas estaban totalmente destruidas, las casas ya con suerte contaban con una que otra pared, sin poder creer aquello dio un par de pasos hacia una pared que suponía era de entrada al terreno de una casa por el hecho de que había un letrero en mal estado siendo que donde debería ir el apellido de la familia tan solo había borrones ininteligibles, pasó su mano por esta segundos antes de que cayera la placa al suelo seguido por él

-aquí... estaba... estaba la casa de mamma lo sé... debe ser aquí-sollozaba al no poder creer aquello que veía con sus propios ojos, no daba cuenta de aquello, debía ser una ilusión, quería creer que era una ilusión, pero no lo era, todo eso era real y le dolía el admitirlo-¿por qué...? ¿Qué le hicimos nosotros a ese sujeto?

-¿eres uno de los supervivientes del ataque?-una voz gruesa pero de cierto modo gentil llamó la atención del menor tensándose en aquel momento y volteándose dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que quisiera ir con otras intenciones a hablarle, pero al darle la cara identificó al hombre frente a él como uno de los hombres que había visto hace tiempo cerca de Hibari cuando este tenía alguna junta con Tsuna

-yo... yo te conozco... ¿cierto?-le preguntó confundido a aquel hombre mientras mantenía su mirada apartada a la par que se secaba los ojos de las nuevas lágrimas que habían salido de ellos, no quería parecer tan débil y vulnerable frente a aquel hombre

-mi nombre es Kusakabe y si, nos conocemos, soy... era uno de los hombres de Kyo-san-se presentó y a la vez se corrigió en lo que decía mientras ayudaba al de ojos verdes a levantarse ya que a su vista parecía que el más joven era incapaz de aquello en aquel momento-esta era la casa de los Sawada si no me equivoco y tú eres ese chico de afro que casi siempre estaba con él

-sí, soy Lambo-asintió cabizbajo pero reconfortado al saber que al menos había alguien por ahí en quien pudiera confiar y contarle directamente su nombre sin miedo a resultar herido, luego de recibir las condolencias del mayor decidió esta vez ser un poco curioso como antes para confirmar sus sospechas aunque temiera el hacer aquello-por cierto... Hibari Kyoya... él... dijiste que eras uno de sus hombres... ¿por qué? ¿No deberías decir que eres y no eras?

-no es posible más aquello, hace dos días, hasta para sorpresa de Kyo-san hubo un ataque por parte de Millefiore, Kyo-san nos ordenó a todos irnos del sitio y luego nos amenazó que si no cumplíamos esa orden nos mordería hasta la muerte, así que no nos quedó más que darle camino libre mientras nos ocupábamos como pudimos de los ciudadanos, pero hasta para nosotros fue mucho y tuvimos que evacuar como pudimos a los que teníamos en aquel momento y volvimos aquí esta mañana para buscar sobrevivientes-le fue explicando el hombre de copete mientras comenzaba a caminar guiando al de risos por las destrozadas calles escuchando poco después un alarido ahogado por parte del menor el cual parecía comenzar a llorar nuevamente-no llores por favor, en este momento lo mejor que puede hacer es mantenerse fuerte

El de ojos verdes siguió la petición del otro hombre siguiéndolo en silencio al ex mano derecha de Hibari Kyoya hasta que llegaron a una especie de refugio improvisado cerca del templo de la ciudad donde se encontraban varias personas sanas junto al antiguo personal de Kyoya ayudando a los que se encontraban heridos que no habían podido ser ayudados antes donde los dos que llegaban constataron con una simple vista los daños causados a los ciudadanos

-deje... déjame que les ayude, Tsuna-nii lo quería... ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-su voz sonaba firme aunque se encontraba claramente herido emocionalmente, quería ser útil de alguna manera ya que con todo lo que había ocurrido se sentía más un estorbo que una ayuda para alguien-no... No solo eso, tú pasaste mucho tiempo junto a Hibari Kyoya ¿cierto?

-sí, desde la juventud de Kyo-san ¿por qué?-le hablaba con calma y respeto ya que así estaba acostumbrado a tratar a otros a pesar de lo firme y estricto que debía ser para cumplir las expectativas en su deber de defender aquella ciudad

-¡puedes ayudarme! Di... digo, por favor, necesito que me ayudes, seguro sabes pelear muy bien... mi... mi fuerza no es como la de los demás y necesito mejorar, quiero luchar por todo lo que protegieron todos y... y... y... en este momento es la única solución que me queda...-comenzó hiperactivamente pidiendo aquella ayuda pero rápidamente su ánimo decayó al recordar todo lo que había sucedido y con lo que se encuentra frente a él, en aquel momento se le ocurrió otra idea más que al menos para él podría funcionar-también... podría juntar a los que quedan de Vongola seguro aún quedan muchos y no tendrían problema en lugar nuevamente

-tranquilo, toma las cosas con calma, lo primero sería que tú mismo te recuperes y lo segundo sería poder ayudar a la gente de este lugar, un paso a la vez-elocuente y cándido calmó al joven guardián del rayo colocando una mano en el hombro de este notando lo tenso que se había puesto por aquel simple contacto-te ayudaré y estoy seguro que por Namimori y el recuerdo de Kyo-san los demás también te ayudarán

Lambo asintió un par de veces intentando calmar las ansias que habían surgido en su mente, sería un largo camino y quizás no ayudaría mucho aquella infantil e idealizada idea que le surgió, pero al menos daría pelea hasta el final, ayudando a todos los que hayan sido lastimados por Byakuran y actuando aunque sea entre las sombras hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr hacerle frente como correspondiera, solo el tiempo lograría responder las dudas que nublaban su confianza y las de todos en aquel momento de hundimiento

**Author's Note:**

> un dato algo interesante y que me retrasó mas el terminar de escribirlo, es que lo escribí desde celular y ahí ocupo el wattpad para poder tener movilidad y poder escribir cuando se me ocurriera que poner, pero la condenada aplicación decidió volverse loca y comenzar a dejar el avance hasta cierto punto y no dejarme avanzar desde ahí, así que tuve que crear dos partes para juntarlas luego en word para el momento de corregirlo xD
> 
> bueno, lo último es que espero que les haya gustado, como también espero haber logrado la atmósfera que quería, nos leemos en otra de mis historias, see yaa~~


End file.
